1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of a sheet-like display capable of being bent using a light emitting body such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has advanced (US 2016/0174304 A1 and US 2014/0367644 A1). The display has a structure in which a thin film transistor, a light emitting element, and the like are laminated on an organic substrate made of a polyimide resin or the like. For reinforcement, a film is stuck to the front and back surfaces of the display.
Sticking of the film facilitates planarization of the display. On the other hand, when the display is bent, stress of the film affects the display. Accordingly, the film can be stuck so as to avoid a bent portion of the display. Further, in the bent portion, the wiring is in the vicinity of the uppermost layer on a front side and thus, provision of a resin layer on the bent portion also prevents disconnection of the wiring. However, there is a problem that the resin layer is provided so as to make it difficult to bend the display.
There is a problem that since the resin layer is not provided on a back side of the display, there is a difference in thickness between a region where the film is present and a region where the film is not present and an organic substrate may be deformed and torn off or cracks may be generated in an inorganic film on the organic substrate in a cutting process for shaping an outer shape of the product.